The Apocalypse
by Kidd1
Summary: Serge is lovesick for our infamous Kidd. A mysterious woman appears with a message regarding the Red Moon...
1. A Different Type of Morning

THE APOCALYPSE  
c h r o n o c r o s s  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
by Kidd  
http://yunaleska.net  
kidd@yunaleska.net  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*THIS FIC IS KIRGE [Kidd/Serge] so uh... heh XD;*  
notice: starting CC fics with the ocean seems to be a  
popular start. I'll try from a diff. perspective.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I closed my eyes. A surge of emotions overcame me. The white wave of chaos had engulfed my body in this state of perpetual bliss. My thoughts were focused on the one thing I could hold on to. Kidd... Kidd... my life's true purpose was to see her. My world was Kidd. She had me mesmerized by her ambitious spirit and emotional soul. Clearing my mind for her. Kidd....  
  
"Serge... Good morning, Serge!" Marge called. My paradise was interrupted [as always] and my thoughts would stray throughout the day. Oh! what a life I longed for. She promised me- she promised we'd see each other again.  
  
"Coming, Ma..." I slid out of bed and placed my feet simultaneously on the cold, wooden floor. My toes slightly cringed and a chill ran up my spine. With nothing more than a pair of briefs on, I ventured to the first floor of our simple abode. Rubbing my eyes and stretching, I entered the kitchen.  
  
"Serge... I was hoping you'd be dressed! You have company..!" With this, I opened my eyes and focused on the strange visitor.  
  
She was beautiful. Skinny, tall, blonde hair and blue eyes... My thoughts began to stray again. She had the strongest resemblance to Kidd more than anyone else. But this girl seemed much more elegant and refined- and hardly a rough theif. My spirits descended and my heart was back on a steady beat.  
  
The girl nodded her head in a small bow. She offered me a smile I just couldn't refuse. I was almost forced to smile back.  
  
"She claims her name is 'Sara', Serge. And that she knows you... have you met before?" The gorgeous woman slicked some fallen strands of her golden locks behind her ear. The sunlight through the window made her eyes dance like faeries in the wind. She nodded to answer mother's questions.  
  
"I... ... maybe?" how could I respond? And if she was looking for me, I atleast had to know why. She spoke..  
  
"I was hoping you'd remember.." Marge clasped her hands.  
  
"Well, I must go to market. I'm sure you understand, Serge! Please, make yourself comfortable, Sara. A friend of Serge's is mine as well.. and Serge... get dressed! It's embarassing!" With that, she grabbed her woven purse and walked out the door to the town square. How awkward this all was indeed.  
  
"... Where'd.. you come from?" Stupid question. I could have atleast said something sophisticated to impress the stranger.  
  
"Some place.." she responded. Great, now she's playing with me. I sighed, trying to express some hint of disappointment.  
  
"So.. your name is Sara? Who are you and why the hell are you here?" She slid her cloak off, revealing the most beautiful figure I had ever seen. How could my body not respond? I quickly grabbed a blanket from the couch behind me and wrapped it around my waist, hoping "it" wasn't evident.  
  
"I'm Sara.. yes. I've.. been looking for you. And now I've finally found you." My heart skipped a beat again. Kidd.. Kidd said she would find me. Oh god, and this girl. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen- she was looking for me..  
  
"Do you know who I am?" I asked. I had to question something. Sure, she knew my name but I needed to find out something- some detail behind this girl.. Sara.  
  
"Serge...." Yes, yes, I knew my own name, dammit. I shouldn't have been so vague.  
  
"Serge.. you don't remember? Anything at all?" It hit me. I must have been REALLY drunk one night or this girl was some sort of goddess. Nah, irrational thinking always happens when I'm in awkward positions.  
  
"Are you.. Kidd?" I couldn't hold the question in any longer. And it seemed like an hour for a response. She stood there, her sapphire eyes staring straight into mine. It's like she could hear my thoughts.  
  
"Kidd...? I know of not," Sara replied. My heart sank.  
  
"I'm here to warn you. It's coming. You can feel it in your bones... Your very soul can feel it." What the fuck was going on here? This girl is completely and utterly messed up.  
  
"Who.. or what.. is coming?" I inquired.  
  
"The Red Moon. I wanted you to know.. But my time is short. I must go or I'll be found and murdered." This was all too much.  
  
"Sara.... Who'll murder you? What the hell is going on? What are you talking about? Are you sure you're not Kidd!?" I was outraged. How could I not? This .. this SARA was messing with me.. What was that? Her neck.. a pendant draped around it. It HAD to be her! She had come for me.  
  
"Serge.." she placed her warm, soft hand against my face, "Remember me.. Perhaps we'll meet again." And her body exploded in a wave of red smoke. I stood, awe-stricken.  
  
What the hell was going on?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Er.. I hope that was.. interesting enough. Reviews? I'll write more chapters soon if they're demanded. 


	2. New Found Determination

THE APOCALYPSE  
c h r o n o c r o s s  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
by Kidd  
http://yunaleska.net  
kidd@yunaleska.net  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*THIS FIC IS KIRGE [Kidd/Serge] so uh... heh XD;*  
notice: starting CC fics with the ocean seems to be a  
popular start. I'll try from a diff. perspective.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Welcome to Chapter 2! Do to popular [cough] demand, I  
decided to add another Chapter. Yay.  
  
She was gone. That mysterious, quizzical, beautiful girl was gone. Sara. That name.. Oh! what's in a name? She .. why do I insist on referring to her as "she"? And what of this Red Moon nonsense? This is too much and too mind-boggling. Maybe I'm dreaming... Yes, that's it! I'm dreaming. In a state of emergency, that's what it is! How exhausting... actually! All these thoughts are racing through my mind... and all I can picture is her face... Red Moon... Sapphire eyes.. Sara... it just doesn't make any sense!  
  
Well, enough of my rambling. Stop mind, stop! I know.. I'll go look for her. Yes, this seems all well and good... for the time being I suppose. Anything to avoid today... Today! Ahh, dammit. Leena- why?  
  
I sighed greatly.  
  
Another day to waste. No. I am going. I am going to look for Sara.. no, Kidd! I am going to get off my lazy arse [heh, my mind always finds it's way back to her and her dialect] and search for her. But then, if she has been coming for me and I for her, maybe we'll be at the wrong places at the wrong time.. or maybe we'll meet but not even know of the coincidence. Oh, shut up, Serge. You're such a whiny little--  
  
"Serrrrrrrrggee!!!!" Oh god, here she comes.  
  
"Hey, Serge!" she screamed. Leena. Practically the spawn of Satan sent to scorn my meaningless life. .. Or annoy it. Either way, it made it more meaningless and more bothersome. It's people like her that just make me wanna sc--  
  
"You promised to get me a Pinca today, Serrrrrge!" Dammit, my thoughts are always interru-  
  
"Say something! Can we goOooOo?!" Yes, annoying little dragon. Pan weilding, Pinca loving, good for nothing bi--  
  
"Let's go!" And with that I was dragged. Not that I could have carried my ownself but I wanted to show my feelings of great detest for the situation. I sincerely wanted to prove to her I wanted her to go away. I try to be nice on her but it's just too frustrating.  
  
And she babbled on and on. What's with her anyway? I wonder if her mind will catch up to her mouth.. Hmm.. I think I'll pick out a shitty Pinca. Have her see the true way I feel. Then I can go look for Sara, er, Kidd, er... Dammit, just some answers. I need to sta--  
  
"Serge, are you listening to me!?" She stared at me. I stared back at her. She was glaring at me so hardly that she started to go cross-eyed. I couldn't help but laugh. Not only at her silly little face and pointless mind.. but at the entire morning. This crazy and insane morning.  
  
"What has gotten (Great, another lecture) into you today!? (Now I'm in for it) I am trying to have a serious (Everything always is) conversation with you (What is she rambling about anyways?) and you just (it was my turn to interrupt) igno--"   
  
"I'm leaving." I turned on my heels in a sharp pivet and lifted my foot away. I sighed with relief. I've been wanting to do that for a long time. Something tickled my neck and yanked me to the ground. Damn, that hurt but what the hell was it? I turned to see a disappointed and tense angry Satan Leena staring straight down at me.  
  
I stood up and brushed off the dirt and continued my walk towards the exit gates of Arni. I'm sure she just stood their in utter disbelief. Good. It's about time I stand up for myself. A wonder why I haven't yet. Regardless, I'm finally going out of this forsaken place. This pointless little fishing village that has not given me anything to worry for or savor.  
  
With nothing but me and my determination, I stepped out of Arni. It was my turn to come to Kidd and find this strange visitor, this Sara, who's life may be in danger.  
  
It's about time I do something for myself and keep our promise.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Er.. I hope that was.. interesting enough. Reviews? I'll write more chapters soon if they're demanded. 


	3. Dawn of Fear

THE APOCALYPSE  
c h r o n o c r o s s  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
by Kidd  
http://yunaleska.net  
kidd@yunaleska.net  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*THIS FIC IS KIRGE [Kidd/Serge] so uh... heh XD;*  
notice: starting CC fics with the ocean seems to be a  
popular start. I'll try from a diff. perspective.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Welcome to Chapter 3 everybody. As a few have demanded  
I continue the fic, I found a spark of inspiration and here you  
have it: Chapter 3. Enjoy. Comments/suggestions are always  
welcome. Woo.  
  
Looking below, I saw my feet walking at a pace I had not commanded. My hands were trembling with anticipation and I was ready to set out for a true adventure. So I had no money, no weapon, and nobody but my thoughts.. I suppose I'll make do.  
  
I can't help but thinking about the look Leena must have had on her face. Ahaha! She deserves it, as horrible as I sound. Regardless, I'm finally free of all of this pointless, repetitive, and boring life.  
  
My feet were now carrying me across the hills of a vast world I had never seen. Have things really changed? Why would things have? Or maybe I just never had the time to really think to myself... and truly enjoy the world around me. This was El Nido. The place that carried more than just itself.  
  
It carried two worlds.  
  
And they were now combined again, you could say. I truly don't know what happened with the "other" world... Even so, the "real" world. But isn't this real? Complications. Don't you just love them? Well, as they say: "Dwelling on the past can bring the downfall of the future".. Okay, so nobody's actually said that.. but someone should truly consider it. It makes sense I suppose.  
  
But what if Kidd is still in the other world...? What if we never find each other...? What if this Sara girl gets hurt and I am powerless to stop it...? So this is what Leena's good for. Occupying my mind with my constant worries.  
  
Me labeled as "silent" simply because I have better things on my mind. My mind is private. For me and me only. So what if I don't like society? So what if I don't think what I have to say is worthy of them to hear? I still have my thoughts and my feelings for that matter. And of course, my worries. I can't truly keep my mind from a complication until I overcome it. Me and my stupid mind...  
  
At that moment, I noticed I was drawing closer and closer to a canyon.  
  
"Fossil Canyon..." I said, monotonously. Great. Just the place I wanna be. The canyon carried bouncing skulls and possessed plants and I expect myself to draw closer without a weapon.  
  
"Another complication... Great.. Just great."  
  
I was unarmed and unprepared. I guess I should have atleast grabbed a stick or something. Pitiful truly, but now I was too far to even desire to turn back and with all this openess, I'm sure I'll be able to spot something... If it comes along.  
  
Treading more cautiously, I peered around at my new-found environment. And it struck me. Not only were there no plants in the area but there was no life. It seemed to be dead. And I noticed further that it was beginning to darken- the sun was setting it's radiant rays and my day would come to an end.  
  
"Some activity."  
  
Stupid joke. I guess I said it to ease my tension. I was terrified. Truly terrified. And to complete the situation, there was no one to ease the desperation I was feeling. The complete fear I was experiencing.  
  
The sun was setting now and I could hardly see what was two feet in front of me. The shadows of the canyons were making it difficult to see from the start, but now it was worse. Darker and terrifyingly eerie.  
  
The moon began to rise. In it's pearlish and beaming glory, it rose. But not just one. There was another.  
  
A Red Moon....  
  
Then and there, I knew that it was my time to truly be afraid.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope everyone likes where it's going. I sure do. Lol. 


End file.
